Night of the Living Nightmare
Night of the Living Nightmare is the fourty-nine episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien and the seventeenth episode in the third season. Plot It all starts with Ben asleep, but wake up and you drop a devourer of dreams, Ben becomes NRG and crazy, Ben returns to human and start watching TV, but fails and unplugged, it still stays on and Ben going to see the neighbors, but he attacks a DNAlien, ben passed Fourarms and defeat, however disappears with Ben Fourarms attack destroyed the house of neighbors, Ben looks and realizes that they are not well Gwen calls Ben, but does not respond, then call Kevin, who also did not respond. Then Vilgax appears (with the appearance of AF) and the car breaks Ben, Ben turns into goop and start a battle, at the end Vilgax gets hit by a truck without a driver and Ben disappears and returns to human form and goes to see Kevin in person. Arriving Kevin was gone, but Ben grabs his car and appears Aggregor, Ben becomes Aggregor Lodestar and attacks, but the defeat and Ben Aggregor passes supreme spider monkey and defeats him, but disappears . Ben goes home to Julie, Ben embraces reaching hard to Julie, but apareze Ship and merges with Julie, she hugs it tightly Ben throws him into heaven, when Ben Eatle star passes and throws Julie Ship and heaven too, then Eatle eats dirt and throws a beam to Julie, and disappears. Ben goes a forest and sees Ben Hex hitchhiking, Ben ignores him and continues his way, but then looks in the mirror and see inside the car, Ben turns and not see it, but Ben crashes a tree, Ben saves and exits the car. There he sees Kevin and Gwen, they ask Ben to pay them the Ultimatrix and says no, Ben spends a chameleon and it is in visible, then Ben and flees into the forest, with its powers Gwen makes visible the footsteps of Ben and chase him, Ben Kevin destransforma and sees he absorbs the powers qual Ben and Kevin Kevin goes to Supreme, then displayed as anodita Gwen, Ben goes and attacks Ampfibio Kevin, this faint Gwen and Ben obliges him to take off and Ben Ultimatrix Aquitar going, but Gwen Ben asks since when Ultimatrix cares more than the life of Kevin, and Ben becomes swampy fire and throws some seeds to Gwen , the trap trees. Gwen reveals that it is Albedo and mentally transforms Fasttrack, Ben also happens to Fasttrack and this haunts Albedo. Ben reaches the end Mr.Smoothie and returns to normal, then Albedo (become Chameleon) Ben hits, but it venze and albedo becomes Cerebron, Ben venze again and passes Albedo Ben Cool and freeze , but this breaks the ice and cold becomes NRG, and this throws a beam Ben, but resists and again venzer to Albedo, this becomes human and takes a devourer of dreams for Ben, but slips on a shake consuming and stick to Albedo and Ben wakes up and sees Kevin and Gwen, these two will explain what a devourer of dreams and then you get what you dream Albedo threatening aquatic swamp fire supreme, LODESTAR, armadillo, eco eco supreme diamond Humungousaur supreme Cannonbolt upchuck and attack him and the episode ends. Major Events *Albedo returns again. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin Villains *Albedo *DNAlien (in dream) *Vilgax (in dream) *Aggregor (in dream) *Hex (in dream) *Gwen Tennyson (in dream) *Kevin Levin (in dream) *Julie Yamamoto (in dream) *Ship (in dream) Aliens Used By Ben *NRG *Four Arms *Goop *Ultimate Spidermonkey *Lodestar *Eatle *ChamAlien *AmpFibian *Swampfire *Fasttrack By Albedo *Fasttrack *ChamAlien *Big Chill *NRG *Brainstorm In Albedo's Dream *Water Hazard *Cannonbolt *Upchuck *Diamondhead *Ultimate Humungousaur *Ultimate Swampfire *Lodestar *Armodrillo *Ultimate Echo Echo Errors Ultimatekevinarms.jpg|Kevin's arms error Wrong of Fasttrack Albedo Eyes.png|Albedo's eyes error *When Lodestar's head was knocked off his body, his body should have followed, as seen in Computer Games.but this might be posibble because it was a dream meaning this could be intended *When Albedo uses Fasttrack and and runs away from Ben, his eyes are green. *When Ultimate Kevin is holding Ben by his wrist, the color of his Brainstorm's arms change. Trivia *The episode seems to be as if it were Ben's dream; however, it is revealed in the end that Albedo was having the nightmare, and Ben found Albedo on the floor when he woke up in the morning. *Ben calls ChamAlien's name for the first time after transforming. *Ben transformed into Ultimate Spidermonkey without turning into Spidermonkey first, although it was just a dream. *The fact that Hex hitched a ride twice and appeared suddenly in the backseat is a reference to the Taxi ghost story. See Also *Night of the Living Nightmare/Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season Three Episodes Category:Article stubs